Miniature electrical switch modules are commonly pin-compatible with, and mounted on circuit boards. They provide a means for setting a particular circuit configuration in generalized circuits which may be adapted to a particular function, such as resistor networks, attenuators, and slope equalizers used in telecommunication equipment.
These switch modules can have significant unreliability, typically in the failure to make proper contact in the closed position. The failure most often is a result of the misalignment of various interacting elements of the switch due to improper assembly or mismatched dimensions.